Big Boss!
by Peachysteria
Summary: Menjadi sekretaris Kuroo Tetsuro membuat usia Tsukishima Kei seakan melayang tiap detiknya. Tidak heran jika Tsukishima mendapat julukan sebagai "Kucing Peliharaan Boss". Kuroo yang seenaknya dan Tsukishima yang harus selalu maklum. BL, OOC, Kurotsuki
1. 0

**Tittle : Big Boss!**

**Pairing : Kuroo Tetsuro x Tsukishima Kei**

**Ganre : Shounen-ai, slice of life, hurt/comfort, AU, OOC**

**Author : Himawariyuzu**

**Desclaimer : Haikyuu milik Furudate Haruichi sementara fanfiksi ini murni milik saya.**

**Warning : Menandung muatan BL, jika pembaca tidak berkenan silahkan meninggalkan page.**

**Summary : Menjadi sekretaris Kuroo Tetsuro membuat usia Tsukishima Kei seakan melayang tiap detiknya. Tidak heran jika Tsukishima mendapat julukan sebagai "Kucing Peliharaan Boss". Kuroo yang seenaknya dan Tsukishima yang harus selalu maklum. BL, OOC, Kurotsuki**


	2. Si Kucing Peliharaan Boss

**[Si Kucing Peliharaan Boss]**

"Hitoka jangan lupa panaskan kare sebelum berangkat sekolah!" jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh, pria bersurai pirang dengan iris keemasan memakai sepatunya dengan sedikit terburu. Berkali-kali melirik kebelakang, memastikan adik kesayangannya itu mendengar ucapannya.

"Ya, Nii-san!" balas sosok berambut pirang sebahu, iris madunya memandang punggung tegap sosok yang amat ia sayangi.

Tsukishima Kei selesai memakai sepatunya, penampilannya begitu rapih. Setelah mengecek perlengkapannya ia berpamitan pada Hitoka dan berjalan cepat menuju stasiun. Usianya kini sudah genap menginjak dua puluh lima tahun, bekerja menjadi sekretaris disebuah perusahaan ternama Tokyo. Hidup Tsukishima tidak semulus orang kebanyakan. Kedua orangtua meninggal dalam kecelakaan tunggal beberapa tahun silam, kakak sulungnya bekerja di Dubai dan hilang kontak sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, bekerja keras menghidupi adik satu-satunya, dan memiliki boss super menyebalkan. Gez, jalan hidupnya sudah mirip dengan opera sabun yang kerap dibicarakan rekan kerjanya saat istirahat makan siang.

Namun begitulah Tsukishima –untuk beberapa alasan tertentu, ia tidak suka jika orang memanggil nama kecilnya- ia tidak ingin menghabiskan waktunya untuk menangisi apa yang sudah terjadi. Sebaliknya, Tsukishima bekerja keras untuk lulus kuliah dan bekerja ditempat yang layak seperti saat ini. Meratapi nasib tidak akan membuat perutnya kenyang, entah bagaimana caranya pecinta dinosaurus itu bisa melihat matahari terbit keesokan harinya.

Kereta yang akan ditumpangi sudah tiba, Tsukishima segera masuk. Berdesak-desakan dengan penumpang lain karena ini adalah pagi yang sibuk, ia tak punya harapan apapun untuk bisa duduk santai dikursi penumpang.

Menarik ponsel yang tersimpan rapi dalam saku kemeja, menghidupkan ponselnya dan ia sudah diserbu puluhan panggilan tak terjawab dari bossnya. Bukan bermaksud menjadi bawahan yang kurang ajar, hanya saja Tsukishima tidak mau menyiakan waktu tidurnya untuk mendengar ocehan tidak jelas Sang Boss ketika mabuk kemudian berakhir menjemputnya di diskotik dan sibuk mengurus pria berusia tiga puluh tahun itu. Tidak, terima kasih saja.

Kereta yang Tsukishima tumpangi sampai di stasiun, ia segera turun dan berjalan selama sepuluh menit.

Menghela napas berat, memandang gedung tinggi dihadapannya. Orang-orang pasti bahagia sekali bekerja diperusahaan ini, boss galak bak titisan Hitler tidak akan ditemukan. Gaji yang lumayan dan fasilitas lengkap. Ya, bicara soal boss… Kuroo Tetsuro sosok yang sebetulnya masih berusia sangat muda untuk mencapai posisi ini. Namun kemahirannya dalam berbisnis dan negosiasi tidak perlu lagi ditanya. Tapi dibalik kesempurnaan Kuroo Tetsuro tentu saja pria itu memiliki ketidaksempurnaan yang harus Tsukishima hadapi setiap harinya. Sosok boss yang seenaknya dan gemar menyiksa Tsukishima dengan perilaku absurdnya. Sebuah pencapaian luar biasa Tsukishima bisa bertahan selama ini menjadi sekretaris Kuroo.

"Tsukki!" teman masa kecilnya, Yamaguchi berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Melihat raut wajah tak tenang Yamaguchi, Tsukishima bisa menebak apa yang terjadi.

"Apa?"

Yamaguchi menggaruk tengkuknya. "Boss sepertinya hangover dan sekarang tidur diruangannya. Kau urus ya?"

Demi Tuhan, Tsukishima bisa mendengar suara tawa tertahan dari bilik-bilik kerja rekan seperjuangannya. Menghembuskan napasnya dengan teramat kasar, kapan Kuroo akan membuatnya tenang? Minimal lima menit saja?

Rekan kerjanya selalu menjadikan dirinya tameng untuk menghadapi Kuroo, mereka bukan takut hanya saja jika sudah begini Kuroo hanya mau diurus oleh Tsukishima. Hingga sebutan **Kucing Peliharaan Boss** tersemat untuknya.

"Ya." Tsukishima masuk kedalam ruangan Kuroo, Yamaguchi terlihat lega. Maaf kawan, hidup memang kejam. Jika kau tidak mau menjadi pihak yang memangsa, kau harus menjadi pihak yang dimangsa.

Iris keemasan milik Tsukishima melebar melihat isi ruangan Kuroo yang sudah tidak bisa disebut ruang kerja yang nyaman lagi. Keningnya berdenyut nyeri, jengkel karena sebelum pulang ia selalu membersihkan ruangan Kuroo dengan sukarela. Namun ini apa? Berkas berserakan diatas lantai, sepatu terlempar didekat jendela dan satunya masuk dalam akuarium, Puji Tuhan –Tsukishima bersyukur- ikan dalam akuarium masih sehat, Kemeja yang bisa-bisanya tersampir diatas rak tinggi yang dijejali oleh buku, lantas tentu saja pelaku utama atas setiap kekacauan ini.

Kuroo Tetsuro terlelap diatas sofa, dengan kepala menjuntai kebawah yang bisa saja sewaktu-waktu melorot dan kaki santai diatas sandaran.

Bisakah Bossnya ini agak berwibawa sedikit?

Sabar Tsukishima, ingat, gaji diperusahaan ini tinggi. Tarik napas dan hembuskan, tahan tanganmu jangan sampai kau gunakan untuk memukul kepala Kuroo sampai benjol.

"Kuroo-san." Tsukishima belajar satu hal, Kuroo tidak bisa dibangunkan dengan cara kasar. Pernah sekali Tsukishima yang kehabisan akal akhirnya membentak Kuroo, pria itu bangun namun marah dan menolak bekerja. Seharian hanya dihabiskan di club meow meow, bermain bersama para kucing. Tsukishima harus puas mendapat semprotan dari kolega bisnis Kuroo yang tidak terima meeting dicancel begitu saja.

Jadi inilah yang harus ia lakukan. Menengelus rambut Kuroo yang berantakan, berbisik ditelinga pria itu lembut. Ew, ia mirip pemain opera sabun homo kesukaan Hitoka.

"Hngg." Kuroo menggeliat mirip anak kucing yang terbangun karena mencium aroma susu, iris kelam menampakkan diri, matanya berkedip beberapa kali.

Tsukishima mundur beberapa langkah, memandangi Kuroo yang mulai mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Meringis dan memijit kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri, dalam hitungan detik Kuroo berlari histeris menuju kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Tugas pertama sudah dilaksanakan, Tsukishima keluar dari dalam ruangan Kuroo. Tugas kedua adalah membuatkan teh jahe untuk mengatasi hangover Kuroo.

"Tsukishima." Di pantry ia bertemu dengan Kiyoko yang tengah membuat kopi, walau terlihat masih muda Kiyoko adalah istri pelatih voli hebat Tokyo –Tanaka Ryuunosuke- dan sudah memiliki tiga anak kembar. "Membuat minuman untuk boss?" tanya Kiyoko sembari menambahkan sedikit gula pada kopinya.

"Ya."

"Boss agak merepotkan ya?" tanya Kiyoko dengan sedikit geli. Meniup pelan kopinya, memperhatikan Tsukishima yang fokus meracik minuman untuk Kuroo.

"Benar-benar merepotkan." Tawa halus Kiyoko terdengar cukup nyaring, Tsukishima memang selalu blak-blakan tidak perduli situasi.

Teh jahe sudah siap, Tsukishima berlalu dari pantry. Masuk dalam ruangan kerja dan melihat Kuroo tengah memijit pelipisnya diatas sofa.

"Teh jahe untuk mengatasi hangover." Tsukishima menyodorkan mug hitam bertuliskan _Junnon Boy_ tentu kalian sudah tahu bukan siapa pemilik mutlak mug ini?

"Aku menghubungimu semalaman loh, Megane-kun!" Kuroo meraih mug dan meminum isinya perlahan, hubungan boss dan sekretaris yang formal seakan lenyap. Kuroo memang bukan tipikal orang yang menyukai segala bentuk keformalan.

Tsukishima memasang tampang tak perduli. "Maaf, ponselku mati."

Kuroo cemberut, nah lihat kan perilaku absurd Kuroo sudah muncul sepagi ini.

"Aku malas bekerja."

"Jam sepuluh ada pertemuan dengan klien." Tsukishima cepat-cepat mengingatkan.

Kuroo mengacak rambutnya menjadi semakin berantakan, Tsukishima hanya diam tanpa ada niatan menginterupsi. Salah bicara bossnya ini bisa marah-marah dan menolak bekerja sungguhan.

"Yaish, siapkan bajuku aku akan mandi!" Kuroo beranjak memasuki kamar mandi. Tsukishima menjalankan perintah, untungnya Kuroo menyimpan beberapa pakaian dalam ruang penyimpanan hingga Tsukishima tidak perlu repot menyuruh sopir pribadi Kuroo untuk mengambil baju.

Pagi yang benar-benar melelahkan untuk Tsukishima Kei.

.

.

.

Pertemuan dengan klien selesai tepat saat jam makan siang, Kuroo marah-marah dan mengutuk kliennya yang keras kepala. Tsukishima memikirkan tempat makan yang cocok untuk Kuroo, hanya separuh curhatan Kuroo yang ia dengar.

Tsukishima akhirnya menyarankan restoran italia tempat Kuroo makan, jelas Kuroo makin kesal karena Tsukishima terlihat tidak mendengar omelannya. Berakhir Kuroo memaksa Tsukishima untuk memasakkan makanan untuknya.

Rumah milik Kuroo adalah tempat yang familiar untuknya, terutama dapur karena Kuroo kerap memaksanya untuk memasak. Siang ini Kuroo ingin makan Katsudon dan mau tak mau Tsukishima membuatkannya.

"Hehe kalau begini kau seperti istriku ya, Megane." Jika Tsukishima sedang minum dapat dipastikan bahwa minumannya akan menyembur keluar dengan tidak elitnya. Ia memandang Kuroo dengan horror, bossnya itu malah memamerkan senyum miring yang menyebalkan. Tsukishima tahu jika Kuroo itu absurd, namun absurd juga ada batasnya! Tsukishima menjerit OOC dalam hati.

Demi dinosaurus yang sudah punah, apa semalam Kuroo mampir di bar khusus gay? Hingga pemikirannya jadi melenceng begitu?

"Hahahha lucu." Ujarnya dengan sarkastik.

"Tapi benar loh Tsukki, aku membayangkan kau jadi istriku. Memasak seperti ini dan anak kita berlarian kesana kemari."

Terkutuklah Kuroo bersama fantasi anehnya itu.

"Aku tidak punya rahim, Kuroo-san." Dengan sedikit frustasi Tsukishima menjelaskan.

Kuroo mengangguk. "Benar juga."

Tsukishima mengangguk terharu akhirnya Kuroo kembali ke jalan yang benar-

"Kita bisa adopsi."

-atau tidak sama sekali.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak punya keinginan untuk menikah dengan Kuroo-san." Penolakan kejam dilontarkan oleh Tsukishima, Kuroo memasang ekspresi tersakiti. Mirip wajah nestapa Cinderella karena dilarang datang ke pesta dansa.

Akhirnya pria berambut hitam itu kembali duduk di kursi ruang makan, mereka sudah biasa membahas hal yang random seperti ini. Jika Kuroo sudah mulai menggila maka sudah tugas Tsukishima mengembalikan Kuroo ke jalan yang benar.

Katsudon akhirnya matang, wajah sedih Kuroo karena imajinasinya dihancurkan secara sepihak oleh Tsukishima sudah lenyap. Pria itu memandang penuh damba katsudon dan segera makan, Kuroo selalu suka dengan masakan yang dibuat oleh Tsukishima. Pokoknya sekertarisnya ini memenuhi segala aspek menjadi sekretaris ideal Kuroo.

Apalagi Tsukishima adalah laki-laki. Ia bisa bebas dari drama percintaan yang melelahkan, mengingat mantan sekretarisnya banyak yang mengundurkan diri setelah Kuroo menolak mereka semua.

Dan ya, bisa dibilang Tsukishima adalah sosok yang bisa mengerti dirinya dengan begitu baik setelah sahabatnya Bokuto Kotaro yang kini tengah mengejar S3 di Jerman.

Ponsel milik Tsukishima bordering, nama Yamaguchi terpampang disana. Pasti ada sesuatu yang penting, Yamaguchi memang temannya sejak kecil pasti pria itu tahu jika Tsukishima tak suka dihubungi untuk hal yang tidak jelas.

Tsukishima membaca pesan yang masuk, lantas melirik bossnya dengan kesal. Tampaknya seluruh permasalahan hidup yang Tsukishima hadapi tidak akan jauh-jauh dari Kuroo Tetsuro.

"Kuroo-san."

"Hm?"

"Nona Mayu datang ke kantor." Kuroo tersedak katsudonnya, ia melotot horror. Mayu, gadis yang ia putuskan dengan cara tak terhormat. Pasti gadis itu datang untuk menuntut balas atas apa yang Kuroo lakukan padanya.

"Tsukki…"

"Kau harus menghadapinya kan, Kuroo-san?" Tsukishima tersenyum lebar. Jelas bukan sejenis senyum yang menyenangkan.

Kuroo merinding hebat.

.

.

.

"Tadaima." Tsukishima melepas sepatunya, malam sudah larut dan ia baru sampai rumah. Ah rasanya badannya sakit semua.

"Okaeri, Nii-san!" Hitoka muncul menyambut kakaknya itu, ia tengah mengerjakan PR yang lumayan sulit hingga selarut ini belum tidur atau menonton drama kesukaannya. "Ore?" gadis itu kaget melihat sudut bibir Tsukishima ditempeli plester luka berwarna biru dengan gambar dinosaurus.

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Nii-san baik-baik saja?" Hitoka mengabaikan pertanyaan Tsukishima dan memilih menanyakan kabar kakaknya itu.

"Ya."

"Bohong, itu kenapa?" Tsukishima duduk diruang tengah dan melihat beberapa buku berserakan, pasti Hitoka sedang mengerjakan PR-nya. Hitoka duduk dihadapan Tsukishima.

"Masalah pekerjaan." Rambut Tsukishima rasanya benar-benar lepek, ia akan mencuci rambutnya nanti.

Bibir tipis Hitoka mengerucut beberapa senti. "Pasti boss Nii-san membuat masalah lagi ya?"

Hitoka pernah dengar jika boss kakaknya adalah orang yang menyebalkan. Pria itu menyulap Tsukishima menjadi sosok paling sibuk didunia ini, bahkan kadang urusan pribadi Si Boss menjadi tanggungjawab kakaknya. Ketika Hitoka menyarankan Tsukishima untuk mengundurkan diri, sosok berkacamata itu menolak. Gaji besar menjadi alasannya. Kalau sudah begitu Hitoka tidak berani membantah lagi.

Ingatan Tsukishima berputar pada kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. Mayu adalah mantan kekasih Kuroo entah yang keberapa, gadis itu tidak terima diputuskan begitu saja. Kali ini Tsukishima tidak membantu, sekali saja ia ingin melihat Kuroo menghadapi masalahnya seorang diri.

Selain bisnis, Kuroo memang payah dalam segala hal. Ditengah perdebatan ia mendapat tamparan dahsyat dari Mayu, sukses membuat karyawan yang diam-diam mengintip terpenjat kaget nan tidak menyangka. Barulah akhirnya Tsukishima turun tangan, pemandangan ini mirip scene mantan kekasih yang tidak rela melihat orang yang dicintainya bersama selingkuhannya. Kuroo lupa memberitahu Tsukishima bahwa Mayu jago dalam hal karate, Mayu yang tidak suka dengan omongan kasar Tsukishima akhirnya menghadiahkan pukulan telak dipipi Si Pirang.

Mari sejenak mengheningkan cipta untuk kemalangan yang Tsukishima terima.

"Aku mandi dulu." Tsukishima bangkit, meninggalkan Hitoka yang hanya bisa menghela napas lelah. Ia hanya memiliki Tsukishima didunia ini. Sebenarnya ada Akiteru, namun kakak sulungnya itu berada di Dubai dan kini hilang kontak.

Gadis berusia delapan belas tahun itu kembali menekuni tugasnya yang sempat terbengkalai.

Pintu apartemen sederhana yang ditinggalinya dengan Tsukishima diketuk beberapa kali. Mengernyit dalam, siapa yang bertamu? Namun ketukan kian nyaring terdengar. Hitoka akhirnya bangkit untuk membuka pintu.

"Siapa?" tanya Hitoka. Didepan pintu ada pria berambut hitam dengan wajah yang tampan, memegang dua kotak pizza berukuran jumbo. Pria itu meringis pelan, dahi Hitoka berkerut menunggu sosok ini bicara.

"Ini benar kediaman Tsukishima Kei?"

"Ya. Kau siapa?" Hitoka tahu Tsukishima sulit berteman, ia hanya memiliki sobat Yamaguchi saja.

"Kuroo Tetsuro." Alarm berbunyi nyaring dalam kepala Hitoka. Wajahnya kontan menjadi masam. Kuroo Tetsuro, boss dari kakak tersayangnya. Uh, rupanya masih muda ya? Juga tampan! Eh! Tidak, Hitoka segera menggeleng menepis jauh-jauh pemikirannya. Wajahnya tampan namun kelakuan bak Raja Iblis.

Dengan berat hati Hitoka menyuruh Kuroo untuk masuk, walau sebenarnya saat ini ia ingin memukul wajah pria berambut kelam itu sih. Tapi karir kakaknya dipertaruhkan.

"Nii-san sedang mandi. Saya buatkan minum dulu." Hitoka tidak menerima penolakan, ia melesat menuju dapur lantas berteriak lantang pada Tsukishima bahwa bossnya datang berkunjung.

Iris bak jelaga milik Kuroo memandang seisi apartemen Tsukishima. Tidak ada yang istimewa disini, namun foto keluarga yang terpajang membuat dada Kuroo menghangat. Disana Tsukishima masih terlihat sangat muda, senyumnya sangat lebar. Berbeda jauh dari sekarang, Tsukishima lebih banyak memasang wajah masam dan suka berkata pedas membuat lawannya tak berkutik.

Sebenarnya Kuroo masih tidak enak dengan kejadian siang tadi, gara-gara dirinya Tsukishima terluka. Jadi ia akhirnya berkunjung untuk meminta maaf, kelakuannya memang menyebalkan namun Kuroo tahu betul cara berterima kasih dan meminta maaf seperti apa.

"Kuroo-san." Tsukishima muncul, rambutnya masih sedikit basah. Ia agak kaget ketika Hitoka mengatakan bahwa bossnya datang.

"Um, kau sudah baikan?" tanya Kuroo, Tsukishima menyentuh sudut bibirnya.

"Ya, sekarang lebih baik. Jadi ada apa?"

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi siang." Kuroo benar-benar menyesal kali ini. Tsukishima diam, merasa kaget juga sungkan. Hei bagaimanapun ia merasa tidak nyaman karena Kuroo sampai meminta maaf pada bawahan sepertinya.

Kuroo memandangi ekspresi Tsukishima yang tampak bingung. Namun kemudian mengangguk kecil, Kuroo jadi merasa lega.

"Ho, aku bawakan pizza untukmu dan adikmu."

"Terima kasih." Tsukishima mengucapkan dengan pelan. Hening menyapa, Hitoka kembali ke ruang tengah membawa cangkir berisi the hangat. "Ini Tsukishima Hitoka, adikku."

Hitoka tersenyum lumayan terpaksa pada Kuroo, nyaris tertelan pada pesona sosok dewasa itu namun Hitoka sadar bahwa Kuroo yang membuat kakaknya kerepotan selama ini. Benar-benar mengesalkan.

Hitoka memilih mengerjakan PR-nya kembali, membiarkan Tsukishima dan Kuroo mengobrol. Tidak jauh-jauh dari pekerjaan tentu saja, Hitoka tidak terlalu mengerti. Urusan bisnis itu membuat sakit kepala.

Menit demi menit beralu, sudah satu jam lebih Kuroo ada disini. Tugasnya sudah selesai dikerjakan, Hitoka sedikit meregangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku. Melirik Tsukishima dan Kuroo sama-sama memasang wajah tegang. Tampaknya mereka sedang beradu pendapat.

"Sudahlah. Bahas yang lain saja." Kuroo menandaskan tehnya yang sudah dingin.

"He, Kuroo-san kalah?" ejek Tsukishima. Hitoka tahu jika mulut kakaknya itu kejam, namun tidak menyangka bahwa Tsukishima bisa melontarkan perkataan itu pada bossnya sendiri dan Kuroo terlihat tak acuh.

"Berisik!"

"Jadi… Kuroo-san harus mulai menghadapi masalah sendiri. Aku bisa saja mengundurkan diri secara mendadak."

Wajah Kuroo tampak tidak senang kala Tsukishima mengatakan hal itu. Ia tidak pernah berpikir sama sekali bahwa Tsukishima akan mengundurkan diri, namun ternyata Tsukishimalah yang membahas hal itu.

Hitoka membereskan bukunya dengan lambat. Semata-mata ingin mendengar jawaban Kuroo, jika pria itu sampai mengatakan tak membutuhkan Tsukishima lagi maka Hitoka tidak akan segan memukul wajah tampan Kuroo.

"Sepertinya kau harus tinggal bersamaku, Megane."

"Hee?" Tsukishima bersaudara sontak memandang Kuroo dengan wajah tak terbaca lagi seakan Kuroo adalah alien yang datang ke bumi sambil menunggangi dinosaurus.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengundurkan diri dengan mudah loh." Seringaian lebar menghias wajah Kuroo. "Atau kita menikah saja supaya kau selalu ada disisiku?"

Sumpah Kuroo sudah gila atau bagaimana? Erang Tsukishima dalam hati. Mudahnya mengatakan hal semacam itu, apa benar Kuroo ingin merealisasikan mimpi menikah dengannya seperti pembicaraan mereka siang tadi? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk Tsukishima meremang.

"AKU MENDUKUNGMU KUROO-SAMAAAA!"

Hitoka berteriak dengan muka girang luar biasa.

Kini gantian Tsukishima dan Kuroo yang kaget luar biasa.

Tsukishima Hitoka. Usia 18 tahun. Status pelajar merangkap fujoshi.

**TBC**

**Anywy happy new yearrrr ahahhaha. Aku lagi suka Kurootsuki, maaf deh kesannya mereka berdua disini OOC banget *bow* aku jadiin Hitoka adeknya Tsukishima Kei, gatau keliatan cocok aja ehehe**


	3. Tipe Ideal Kuroo-san

**Tipe Ideal Kuroo-san**

* * *

"Ne, Megane-kun… kau tahu tipe idealku?" Tsukishima yang tadinya sedang memesan tiket pesawat secara online sontak mendongak, memberikan atensi pada Kuroo yang menopang dagu dengan salah satu tangannya. Dokumen yang seharusnya diperiksa diabaikan begitu saja, malah sibuk membuat pesawat kertas. Menghembuskan napas lelah, menahan diri untuk tidak menghadiahkan ceramah panjang karena siklus kemalasan Kuroo Tetsuro muncul begitu saja.

"Kuroo-san suka perempuan berambut panjang." Jawab Tsukishima dengan tenang, Kuroo pernah mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai perempuan berambut panjang. Namun sialnya selama ini Kuroo malah berkencan dengan perempuan berambut pendek.

"Huh benar, bisa kau panjangkan rambutmu?"

"Aku laki-laki."

Tsukishima mengingatkan, ia melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan tepat waktu jam makan siang.

"Aku malas keluar, kau saja yang belikan makanan untukku ya?" Kuroo menyenderkan punggungnya yang terasa kaku, memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Semalam ia memeriksa laporan anak buahnya dan hanya tidur selama tiga jam. Wajar saja kan jika Kuroo tidak berselera melakukan apa-apa?

Tsukishima bangkit, keluar dari dalam ruangan Kuroo. Hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis ketika rekan kerjanya mengajak Tsukishima makan bersama dikantin. Jika Tsukishima pikir, seluruh waktunya hanya dicurahkan untuk Kuroo. Kuroo yang begini, Kuroo yang begitu. Pria dewasa itu tak ubahnya bak bayi mungil yang masih memakai popok dan belum bisa melakukan apa-apa, disini Tsukishima berperan sebagai babysitter Kuroo.

Kuroo bukan orang yang senang memilih makanan, selama makanan itu enak maka ia akan memakannya. Tsukishima berinisiatif ke restoran cepat saji. Antrian tidak begitu panjang siang ini, Tsukishima patut mensyukurinya.

"Ah! Gomenasai!" Tsukishima tersentak ketika merasa dingin merayap dipunggungnya, ia membalikkan badan. Dahinya berkerut dalam menatap satu cup cola dingin tergeletak diatas lantai dengan isi yang tumpah, sebagian membasahi kemeja bagian belakang Tsukishima. Pria berkacamata itu menggeram, menahan kesal didalam dadanya.

"Apa kau tidak melihat?"

Wanita yang diperkirakan hanya berbeda satu tahun darinya itu menunduk dalam, wajahnya tidak terlihat karena terhalang surai cokelat sebahu miliknya, kedua tangan diremat dengan kuat. Hening menyapa, suara lagu dari idol yang ceria tidak bisa membuyarkan ketegangan yang tercipta.

"Maaf, aku buru-buru."

"Buru-buru dan ceroboh adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Jika begini apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku masih harus bekerja." Mungkin dimata oranglain Tsukishima tidak memiliki hati karena membentak seorang wanita, tapi oh ayolah siapapun juga akan kesal jika berada diposisi yang sama seperti dirinya?

Bahu wanita itu bergetar, ia pelan-pelan menangkat kepalanya. "Aku akan bertanggungjawab!"

Tsukishima mendengus. "Itu yang harus kau lakukan."

"Aku akan mencuci bajumu, e-eto aku juga akan membelikan yang baru."

Pelayan mengatakan bahwa pesanan Tsukishima sudah siap, pria jangkung itu menmbayar dan mengambil pesanannya. Memberikan isyarat pada wanita itu untuk mengikuti dirinya. Sepanjang jalan hanya diliputi keheningan, hingga mereka tiba dikantor milik Kuroo.

"Kau tidak perlu membelikan kemeja yang baru, aku masih ada simpanan. Soal mencuci, tunggu sebentar aku akan mengganti pakaianku. Ingat, jangan coba kabur!" Tsukishima memberikan peringatan, ia melangkah memasuki kantor. Berpapasan dengan Kuroo yang berjalan bersama perempuan berambut silver dengan wajah khas barat. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar, iris hijaunya sangat mempesona. Melambaikan tangan pada Kuroo sebelum memasuki mobil.

Seingat Tsukishima, Kuroo tidak memiliki jadwal bertemu dengan siapapun hari ini. Siapa wanita itu?

"Ah, Tsukki."

Tsukishima mengulurkan makanan yang tadi dibelinya, melihat apa yang Tsukishima berikan raut wajah Kuroo menjadi sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Maaf Tsukki, aku harus pergi. Kau makan saja, kalau nanti sampai jam empat aku belum kembali. Kau bisa pulang." Kuroo berlalu begitu saja, terlihat sangat terburu-buru.

Tsukishima memandangi makanan itu, menghela napas dan memberikannya pada satpam yang berjaga. Bergegas mengganti pakaiannya.

.

"Hashibira Nana." Tsukishima membaca kartu nama yang disodorkan oleh pelaku penumpahan soda dikemejanya. Ia sudah mengganti kemejanya, lantas memberikan tas kertas berisi kemeja basahnya pada Nana.

"Namamu?"

"Tsukishima." Jawab Tsukishima pendek, tidak berniat memperkenalkan nama panjangnya. Nana mengangguk, tersenyum lega karena masalah ini bisa diselesaikan dengan baik-baik.

"Aku akan mengembalikannya dua hari lagi."

"Lebih cepat, lebih baik."

Nana memiliki rambut cokelat sebahu, wajahnya bulat dengan mata besar yang bersinar. Wanita itu sama-sama menjadi sekretaris sepertinya, namun tampaknya Nana hidup tenang tanpa boss menyebalkan seperti dirinya. Didetik ini Tsukishima mengasihani dirinya yang memiliki nasib teramat buruk, berdo'a saja Kuroo tidak pergi mabuk-mabukan dan membuat Tsukishima repot.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Tsukishima-san. Sekali lagi maaf." Nana membungkukkan badan, melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Tsukishima menghela napas, memasuki kantor dan menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaannya.

.

.

Dering ponsel memecah ketenangan tidur Tsukishima, mengerang kecil tangan panjangnya meraba meja kecil yang terletak disamping futonnya. Kacamatanya jatuh, tapi Tsukishima terlalu malas mengembalikannya. Ponsel berhasil didapatkan, tanpa melihat siapa yang menelephone pria bersurai pirang itu menjawab panggilan yang masuk.

Suara bising musik khas diskotik menjadi penyambut, Tsukishima mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Jam menunjukkan pukul dua dinihari.

Seorang pria yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai seorang bartender mengatakan bahwa Tsukishima sebaiknya menjemput Kuroo yang sudah mabuk berat. Tsukishima mengutuk Kuroo karena menempatkannya dipanggilan utama, mau tidak mau Tsukishima mengiyakan. Karena toh diskotik itu terletak tak terlalu jauh dari apartemennya.

Tsukishima meraih kacamatanya yang terjatuh, lantas mengenakan jaket abu-abu yang tadinya tergantung didinding, memakai sandal rumahan dan berjalan malas menuju diskotik.

Demi Tuhan, Tsukishima tidak pernah suka dengan suasana diskotik yang berisik. Ia bukan orang suci yang tidak pernah meneguk alcohol sepanjang dua puluh lima tahun dirinya hidup, saat acara reuni Tsukishima pernah meminum alcohol meski dia tidak semaniak Kuroo.

Tsukishima menemukan Kuroo yang tampak tak berdaya dimeja depan bartender, kepalanya diletakkan dengan lesu diatas meja sementara wanita berpakaian seksi terlihat berusaha mengajak Kuroo bicara.

"Aku Tsukishima." Tsukishima menunjukkan kartu nama pada bartender yang berjaga. Ia melirik Kuroo dan mengusir wanita itu, decakan protes mengudara namun Tsukishima tidak perduli.

"Megane…" mata Kuroo tampak sayu, ia terkekeh melihat Tsukishima.

"Aku akan membawanya, terima kasih."

Tsukishima memapah Kuroo keluar dari diskotik, menggeram berulangkali karena menabrak orang-orang yang menari dan tampak mabuk berat.

"Kau selalu membuatku repot." Gerutu Tsukishima ketika mereka berhasil keluar dari dalam diskotik. Jalanan terlihat sangat lenggang, hanya beberapa buah mobil yang berlalu-lalang. Udara malam ini juga sangat dingin, Kuroo tidak mengenakan pakaian yang formal. Ia tampak kasual dengan kaos hitam dan celana jeans, juga sepatu kets putih. Mungkin terlihat biasa saja, tapi yakinlah harga kaos yang dipakai Kuroo sanggup membuat Tsukishima menganga.

Kuroo ambruk karena sudah tidak kuat menahan kesadarannya. Tsukishima menghembuskan napas kasar, ia mendudukkan Kuroo ditrotoar. Melepas jaket abu-abunya dan memakaikannya pada Kuroo. Bisa repot jika Kuroo sampai jatuh sakit karena kedinginan, berbagai agenda yang sudah disetujui bisa gagal total.

Tsukishima menggendong Kuroo dipunggung, Ya Tuhan bossnya ini sangat berat. Tinggi badan mereka bisa dikatakan sama, namun dari segi fisik Kuroo jauh lebih besar darinya. Otot yang membungkus tubuh Kuroo memang tidak sebesar pria yang terobsesi pada tubuh besar bak petinju, namun begitu padat dan cocok ditubuh Kuroo.

Berharap saja tidak ada yang melihatnya saat ini atau ia akan ditertawakan karena menggendong pria yang jauh lebih besar darinya. Tsukishima akhirnya memilih membawa Kuroo kerumahnya yang lebih dekat.

Hembusan napas hangat Kuroo menerpa pipinya, rambut Kuroo menggelitik lehernya. Aroma maskulin bercampur dengan aroma alcohol, Tsukishima menerawang. Ia sudah beberapa kali menasihati Kuroo untuk mengurangi minumnya, bukan karena apa-apa. Namun Kuroo yang mabuk selalu merepotkan dirinya seperti saat ini.

Angin menerpa dirinya, sedikit menggigil karena ia hanya mengenakan pakaian panjang berwarna biru dengan gambar bulan. Cukup kekanakan untuk pria seusia dirinya, ini adalah hadiah dari Hitoka pada ulangtahunnya kemarin.

Tsukishima sampai dirumah dengan selamat, ia membaringkan Kuroo diatas futon dan melepas sepatu yang masih Kuroo kenakan. Wajah tenang Kuroo ketika terlelap mirip bocah yang sudah lelah menghadapi PR yang menumpuk, setidaknya wajah tenang Kuroo bisa mengalihkan Tsukishima dari rasa kesalnya.

Si Pirang menyelimuti Kuroo, namun saat ia hendak berdiri untuk mengambil futon lain. Kuroo meraih tangannya, raut penuh keterkejutan menghias wajah Tsukishima. Mata Kuroo masih terpejam erat, pertanda Kuroo belumlah sadar. Akan tetapi Kuroo mengarahkan tangan Tsukishima pada dahinya.

Tsukishima tidak tahu kenapa ia harus berdebar seperti saat ini. Mengikuti keinginan Kuroo, Tsukishima menyentuh lembut dahi pria itu. Tidak tahu apa yang salah pada dirinya, Tsukishima selalu mengikuti logika dibanding kata hati tapi jika sudah menghadapi Kuroo logika yang ia pegang teguh akan terlempar begitu saja.

Terkadang Tsukishima berpikir, mungkin seharusnya Kuroo mencari kekasih yang bisa mengurusnya dengan baik bukan untuk bersenang-senang saja. Tidak mungkin sepanjang hidup Kurooa akan bergantung padanya. Akhir-akhir ini Tsukishima sudah berpikir untuk menyusul Akiteru ke Dubai, mencari keberadaan kakaknya dan memastikan Akiteru baik-baik saja.

Iris keemasan milik Tsukishima terpaku pada Kuroo yang kini sudah benar-benar terlelap.

.

.

Kuroo terbangun dengan kepala yang sakit luar biasa dan perut yang bergejolak hendak memuntahkan sesuatu. Iris kelamnya memandangi sekeliling, ini bukan kamarnya karena ukurannya terlampau sempit. Lagipula kamarnya dipenuhi alat canggih jug rak buku. Jadi ia ada dimana?

"Kuroo-sama~ ohayou~" suara lembut seorang gadis membuat Kuroo sontak menoleh kesumber suara, menemukan Hitoka yang tersenyum lebar padanya.

Ah~ apakah ia ada dirumah Tsukishima?

"Ohayou." Balas Kuroo, memijit pelipisnya. "Megane yang membawaku kemari?"

Hitoka mengangguk kelewat antusias, iris madunya tampak berbinar melihat jaket Tsukishima dipakai oleh Kuroo.

"Ya, tapi kakak pergi pagi-pagi karena harus bertemu dengan seseorang. Jadi dia menitipkan Kuroo-sama padaku."

"Ah begitu." Hitoka menyodorkan nampan berisi satu cangkir teh jahe dan nasi kepal.

"Silahkan dimakan, Kuroo-sama."

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal padaku." Ujar Kuroo, Hitoka memang mirip dengan Tsukishima. Hitoka adalah versi Tsukishima yang lebih manis Kuroo rasa. Kuroo adalah anak tunggal, jadi ia sejak dulu ingin punya adik. Sayangnya orangtuanya berpisah ketika usia Kuroo menginjak lima belas tahun.

Ayahnya memiliki beberapa hotel yang tersebar di Jepang sementara ibunya mantan penari balet dan kini menjadi instruktur balet. Meski sudah berpisah, kedua orangtuanya masih berhubungan baik layaknya teman karib. Mereka murni berpisah karena perbedaan prinsip, kadang kala Kuroo ingin orangtuanya kembali bersama saja karena mereka tampak masih saling mencintai. Tapi, ya apa boleh buat Kuroo tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak.

Kuroo memiliki kakek dan nenek yang teramat menyayanginya, seorang bibi yang selalu menjual informasi akan dirinya pada ibunya, dan nenek buyut yang sudah berusia lebih dari seratus tahun yang tidak pernah absen membuatkan kue jahe untuknya setiap natal.

"Baik, Kuroo-san."

"Kau tidak sekolah?"

Hitoka menggeleng. "Aku libur hari ini."

Kuroo menyeruput teh jahe yang masih hangat, memejamkan mata sejenak. Rasanya enak tapi Kuroo tahu ini bukan buatan Tsukishima. Sebab lidahnya terlalu sensitif dan selalu tahu bagaimana rasa masakan Tsukishima. Sejauh ini masakan Tsukishima adalah yang terbaik untuknya.

"Kau yang membuatnya?"

"Ya, kakak tidak sempat karena terburu-buru. Apa rasanya tidak enak?" tanya Hitoka dengan agak cemas.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku sudah mengenal bagaimana rasa masakan atau minuman yang Tsukishima buat."

Hitoka merasa mendapat serangan hebat, hatinya dipenuhi bunga-bunga. Astaga, benarkah kakaknya dan Kuroo hanyalah sebatas boss-sekretaris? Ini tidak baik bagi kewarasannya yang sudah ditutupi kabut fujoshi.

"A-ah, kalau begitu Kuroo-san silahkan sarapan. Aku akan membersihkan rumah dulu!" Hitoka berlari keluar dari kamar kakaknya, menahan mimisan karena memikirkan OTP kesayangannya menjadi canon.

Melihat tingkah Hitoka, Kuroo menggeleng kecil. Dasar perempuan memang selalu saja aneh dan tidak bisa dipahami.

.

.

Tsukishima menemui Nana di lobi, resepsionis yang gemar menebarkan gossip beberapa kali melirik keduanya dan mengetik cepat diponsel. Menyebarkan gossip ini digrup kantor, sungguh tidak penting namun toh banyak yang menantikan lanjutan gossip yang diberikan. Sengaja ditulis besar-besar judul yang mengunggah selera baca, para pegawai melupakan sejenak pekerjaan. Ditambah foto Tsukishima duduk berhadapan dengan Nana, Yamaguchi nyaris menyemprotkan kopi yang baru saja diminumnya. Tidak menyangka Tsukishima bisa dekat dengan perempuan.

"Ini kemejamu, Tsukishima-san." Tas kertas disodorkan oleh Nana. Resepsionis yang dulunya adalah jurnalis memotret adegan itu dengan cepat, segera mengirim digrup dan kehebohan terjadi.

"Lebih cepat satu hari dari yang dijanjikan." Kuroo menerimanya, Nana tergelak dengan malu-malu.

"Aku tidak mau terusan-terusan meras bersalah jadi segera kucuci." Jelas Nana dengan suara lembutnya.

"Kau datang sangat pagi, kurasa."

Nana mengangguk. "Bossku datang pagi dan pulang kelewat larut, aku harus siap sedia. Jadi untuk berjaga-jaga aku datang sepagi ini." Jelas Nana.

Tsukishima pikir hanya dirinya yang memiliki boss kelewat menyebalkan, Nana ternyata juga mengalami hal yang sama. Bedanya Nana memakai baju yang tidak terlalu formal, tidak seperti dirinya. Nana bilang ia adalah sekretaris seorang designer dan Nana bebas memakai baju apa saja. Karena pekerjaannya menuntut Nana untuk gesit.

Nana melirik arloji yang melingkar ditangannya. "Ah sepertinya aku harus segera bekerja. Aku pergi dulu, Tsukishima-san!" Nana melambaikan tangan dan berlari keluar dari lobi, benar-benar wanita yang gesit.

Tsukishima membawa tas kertas itu. Berusaha mengabaikan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu rekan kerjanya, mereka kadang-kadang bisa tertular absurd seperti Kuroo. Tsukishima duduk dibilik kerjanya, membaca agenda Kuroo hari ini. Lantas teringat Kuroo belum datang, Tsukishima menghubungi Hitoka. Adiknya itu mengabarkan bahwa ia tengah menyeret Kuroo ke kamar mandi, sebab Kuroo menolak berangkat kerja hari ini.

Menghembuskan napas, Kuroo memang selalu saja membuatnya pusing.

**.**

**.**

Tsukishima terlihat menimbang-nimbang mana dasi yang harus Kuroo kenakan, siang ini akan ada rapat penting dengan beberapa kolega. Tsukishima harus memastikan bahwa Kuroo tampil rapi juga elegan. Ia tidak mau Kuroo memakai dasi oranye norak yang mencolok seperti beberapa bulan lalu, selera fashion Kuroo benar-benar mengerikan.

"Ini saja." Tsukishima menjatuhkan pilihan pada dasi donker, mendekati Kuroo yang sibuk sendiri dengan dokumen yang akan dibawa nantinya. Kuroo mengoceh melalui telephone, meminta Kiyoko mencari dokumen penjualan bulan lalu dan segera menyerahkan padanya.

Tsukishima berdiri dihadapan Kuroo, memasangkan dasi dengan telaten. Tubuh mereka sangat dekat sampai Tsukishima bisa mencium aroma parfum yang begitu familiar untuknya. Selesai dengan dasi, Tsukishima kini memakaikan jas Kuroo yang belum juga dipakai memastikan tidak ada lipatan, barulah setelah itu Tsukishima memakaikan sepatu Kuroo. Ini adalah rutinitas yang biasa dilakukan olehnya, mengingat betapa tidak becusnya Kuroo mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Tsukishima membawakan dokumen Kuroo, saat mencapai lobi Kiyoko mengejar dan memberikan map pada Tsukishima. Setelah semuanya beres mereka segera meluncur menuju gedung yang sudah ditentukan.

.

"Kuroo-san." Seorang perempuan menyapa Kuroo. Rambut silver panjang sepinggang dengan iris zamrud yang cantik, wajahnya perpaduan antara asia dan barat. Ah, bukankah perempuan ini adalah orang yang dilihatnya kemarin?

"Oh, Haiba." Perempuan yang sangat cantik, ia tersenyum kecil ketika Kuroo menyebutkan marganya.

Haiba Alisa, jika orang yang begitu menggagumi dunia designer maka tidak akan melupakan nama Alisa. Wanita keturunan Jepang dan Rusia yang sudah mahir dibidangnya, memiliki brand pakaian sendiri yang tengah naik daun. Alisa juga merupakan kakak dari atlet voli, Haiba Lev.

"Menghadiri rapat?" tanya Alisa dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ya, kau juga?"

"Tidak. Aku baru saja melakukan pertemuan penting dengan direktur, aku akan pulang." Jelas Alisa.

Tsukishima hanya diam. Toh ia tidak punya kesempatan untuk bicara.

"Alisa-san, saya hampir tersesat." Wanita lain datang mendekat, napasnya terlihat memburu karena sehabis berlari. Tsukishima cukup terkejut sebab bertemu dengan Nana disini.

"Maaf-maaf." Alisa terkekeh merasa bersalah. Nana mengerjabkan mata ketika melihat Tsukishima.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi, Kuroo-san."

"Baiklah, senang bertemu denganmu."

Alisa mengangguk. "Aku juga, mungkin lain kali kita bisa minum teh bersama?"

"Ajakan yang bagus." Kuroo menyambut dengan ramah, Alisa mengangguk kecil dan pergi bersama Nana. Sementara Tsukishima dan Kuroo masih berdiri disana.

"Tipe idealku."

Ya benar, Alisa punya rambut panjang dan berparas cantik. Sesuai dengan tipe ideal Kuroo.

"Seperti dia mau saja dengan Kuroo-san." Cibir Tsukishima.

"Berisik!"

.

.

Kuroo kadang memang membuatnya kesal, namun Tsukishima meski tak mau mengakuinya ia selalu kagum ketika Kuroo membantah argumen setiap rapat. Memaparkan pemikirannya yang luar biasa, hingga lawan bicaranya akan diam dan mengakui pemikiran Kuroo. Seperti saat ini, rapat kolega berlangsung cukup alot karena perbedaan pendapat. Kuroo yang paling muda disana bisa menengahi dengan ide briliannya, rapat rapat satu jam lebih lama dari yang diperkirakan.

Tsukishima dan Kuroo masuk kedalam mobil, wajah Kuroo terlihat cukup kelelahan.

"Mau pergi sebentar?" Tsukishima menawarkan, gawat jika Kuroo tidak segera menenangkan diri. Bisa-bisa mood Kuroo akan hancur selama beberapa hari dan ini akan merepotkan untuknya.

"Aku ingin ke pantai." Kuroo menjawab dengan lesu, Tsukishima mengiyakan. Menyelamatkan mood Kuroo adalah hal yang harus dilakukannya sesegera mungkin.

Pantai Oarai menjadi pilihan Tsukishima, perjalanan dengan kereta cepat hanya memakan waktu empat puluh menit. Ketika mereka sampai, pantai cukup sepi dan hari sudah senja. Cahaya orange begitu indah membungkus langit, deburan ombak yang lembut menjadi musik latar.

Keduanya duduk diatas pantai, memandangi matahari yang perlahan terbenam dan burung-burung yang kembali kesarang. Tidak ada pembicaraan, mereka menikmati pemandangan yang tercipta.

Rambut Kuroo sedikit berantakan diterpa angin.

"Hey, Megane." Panggil Kuroo.

"Hm?"

"Kontrakmu akan habis kan? Kau akan memperpanjang?" Tsukishima menoleh, sedikit kaget karena Kuroo ternyata mengingat bahwa kontraknya hampir habis. Ia pikir Kuroo tidak akan memperdulikan hal itu.

Iris keemasan dan iris kelam bertemu.

"Tidak tahu." Tsukishima kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada matahari yang mulai tenggelam.

"Aku berharap kau akan memperpanjang kontrakmu." Kuroo berucap dengan sungguh-sungguh, ia tidak bisa membayangkan seandainya Tsukishima berhenti. Tidak ada yang bisa memahaminya sebaik Tsukishima. Bahkan rela memaklumi tindakannya yang kadang diluar batas.

Sementara itu Tsukishima terus berpikir pilihan apa yang ingin diambil olehnya. Ia sudah menabung dan Tsukishima rasa tabungannya sudah cukup untuk pergi ke Dubai menyusul Akiteru. Tsukishima hanya ingin bertemu kakaknya dan berkumpul seperti dulu, meski tidak akan lengkap karena kedua orangtuanya sudah tiada.

"Ngomong-ngomong adikmu kuat sekali, dia bisa menyeretku ke kamar mandi. Padahal badannya kecil."

Tsukishima membayangkan tubuh kecil Hitoka menyeret Kuroo yang badannya sebesar bison. Menggelikan memang, tapi jika tidak begitu Kuroo benar-benar tidak akan berangkat bekerja. Nanti ia harus memberikan hadiah atas prestasi Hitoka.

Matahari sudah terbenam seluruhnya, bintang-bintang mulai tampak tersebar diatas langit hitam. Hawa semakin dingin, Tsukishima mengajak Kuroo pergi. Pria berusia tiga puluh tahun itu mengiyakan, mereka memutuskan menginap dan akan kembali ke Tokyo saat pagi.

"Tunggu, Megane." Kuroo berhenti dibawah pohon, berjongkok dan menyingkirkan tumpukan kardus. Matanya berbinar melihat anak anjing yang masih sangat kecil terlelap dibalik tumpukan kardus itu. Warnanya cokelat, benar-benar imut.

"Kuroo-san, jangan.."

"Aku akan merawatnya!" putus Kuroo dengan sepihak tanpa menimbang-nimbang. Selain menyukai kucing, Kuroo juga menyukai anjing.

"Tapi merawat anjing susah!" Tsukishima memberi pengertian, mengurus dirinya saja tidak bisa. Bagaimana Kuroo akan merawat anak anjing ini?

"Aku akan merawatnya." Ulang Kuroo, menggendong anak anjing itu dengan hati-hati. Tsukishima menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar, percuma saja melawan keinginan Kuroo. Keduanya akhirnya berjalan menuju penginapan, namun mampir sejenak ke sebuah toko untuk membeli makanan anjing. Bibi penjaga toko mengatakan bahwa disini banyak anjing liar yang tidak terurus. Kuroo bisa merawatnya jika mau.

Setelah diberi makan, anjing itu terlihat lebih semangat. Ia menggonggong dengan suara kecilnya yang lucu dan berlarian didalam kamar inap keduanya.

"Aku akan memberinya nama." Kuroo tampak berpikir, Tsukishima mengambil handuk dari dalam lemari. Menunggu kalimat Kuroo selanjutnya.

"Apa?"

"Kicchan!" Tsukishima sontak menoleh, memasang wajah kebingungan.

"Kicchan?"

"Diambil dari namamu, Tsukishima!"

Ya Ampun. Sudahlah, Tsukishima sudah terlampau lelah dengan keabsurdan Kuroo.

Kuroo tergelak karena Tsukishima tidak bisa menolak gagasannya kali ini.

**TBC**

**Saya berkali-kali rombak bagian ini. Kalo tidak memuaskan maaf saja hiks. Saya sengaja bikin latar belakang keluarga Kuroo sangat positif, jadi Kuroo yang troble maker (bagi Tsukishima) memang tabiatnya yang seperti itu.**

**Kalo ini OOC banget saya bener-bener minta maaf. Demi kebutuhan jalan cerita wkwk.**


End file.
